This invention relates to a head cover fixed to an upper portion of an engine, and more specifically to a lubrication structure arranged to supply an engine oil to an inside of the engine.
A Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-47318 discloses a head cover fixed to an upper portion of a cylinder head of an engine. This head cover includes a lubrication opening for supplying an engine oil. For example, as shown in FIG. 4, a lubrication opening 2 is formed on an upper wall portion of the head cover 1 so as to be opened in the upward direction. A filler cap 3 is detachably attached to this lubrication opening 2. The filler cap 3 seals the inside of the engine in a case other than the lubrication.
When an worker exchanges the oil, the filler cap 3 is detached, and the engine oil is supplied. When the engine is started in a state in which the worker does not close the filler cap 3 after the oil exchange operation, the engine oil scattered by cam shafts 5 and so on within a cylinder head 4 may be leaked from the lubrication opening 2 to the outside of the head cover 1. This is unusually dangerous.
Conventionally, there is known that a shielding plate 6 is provided below the lubrication opening 2 so as to block the oil scattered by the cam shaft 5 and so on. As shown in, for example, FIG. 4, this shielding plate 6 is integrally formed with the head cover 1 having the lubrication opening 2.